Conventional processor packages have a processor flip chip device mounted on a package substrate. On the back of the processor device is a heat spreader to remove heat from the device. On top of the heat spreader there is a heat sink to remove the heat even further. The processor package is mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB).
Also mounted to the PCB is a power management integrated circuit (PMIC). The PMIC is usually mounted some distance away from the processor die so that it can be easily removed if it fails. That is, the PMIC is not integrated with the processor package.
One problem with having the PMIC located at a distance from the processor package is that noise is present at the solder bump or solder joint where the processor die is mounted to the substrate. another problem with having the PMIC located at a distance from the processor package is that a significant number of package pins are allocated for processor power rails
Therefore, improved apparatuses and methods for reducing noise in a processor package are needed.